Moigno
Next to Modrons, the most common creatures in Regulus are moignos, two-dimensional mathematical constructs that act as calculators for modrons. The tiny, strange moignos are devoted to finding the exact value of pi, which is widely acknowledged as an endless task. During pauses in this endeavor, they also perform a variety of calculations regarding gear movements and pass this information on to the modrons. Their tiny bodies are nothing more than strings of qeuations given form and shape by the plane itself. They have no visible sensory organs and all but the oldest can be seen through. As they age they become more complex equations. These work to make all th necessary calculations to keep all the gears of Mechanus in harmony. Stats Tiny Outsider (Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 2d8+2 (11 hp) Initiative: +6 (Dex) Speed: Fly instantaneous (perfect) AC: 18 (+6 Dex, +2 size), touch 18, flatfooted 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/-10 Attack: Touch +10 melee (2d6) Full Attack: Touch +10 melee (2d6) Space/Reach: 21/2 ft/0 ft Special Attacks: Paradox attack Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft, weapon immunity, instant reconstruction, instantaneous travel, spell vultnerability, mathematical genius Saves: Fortitude +3, Reflex +9, Will +4 Abilities: Str 2, Dex 23, Con 12, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 8 Skills: Concentration +6 (5), Hide +16 (2) Knowledge (architecture and engineering) + 15(5)*, Knowledge (mathematics) +22 (5)*, Listen +3 (2), Move Silently +10 (4) Profession (any one) +5 (4), Spot +3 (2) Feats: Skill focus (knowledge- mathematics)(B), Weapon finesse Environment: Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus Organization: Solitary, patrol (1-4) Challenge Rating: 4? Treasure: None Alignment: Always Lawful Neutral Advancement: 3-6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: - Source(s): Planes of Law Monstrous Supplement Moignos are living equations, eternally trying to calculate the value for pi. They quickly develop subroutines to deal with the outside world, earning their keep by performing brute math work for planar wizards and modrons alike. A typical moigno appears as a translucent, 1 foot long bundle of numbers and mathematical symbols. Combat Combat is an alien thing to moignos as they do not fully understand this reality. If attacked, a moigno uses its paradox touch attack on its assailants. *Weapon immunity (Ex): Moignos are immune to weapon damage. If a moigno is hit by a weapon, it instantly reshapes itself without harm. Paradoxial touch (Su): As living mathematical principles, moignos are not fully in sync with reality. They can use their ever-shifting natures to phase out an opponents body, entering inside the foe if a touch attack hits. *Instant reconstruction (Su): If “killed” in combat, a moigno can rebuild itself instantly. *Instant movement (Su): A moigno can instantly travel to any point on the same plane. *Spell vulnerability (Ex): Moignos, being extremely logical and focused creatures, are highly susceptible to mind-influencing powers that disrupt their endless computations. While under the effect of any mind-influencing spell, psionic power, or ability, a moigno loses its instant reconstruction and movement special qualities and can only fly at a speed of 30 ft. A moigno can also been killed normally by abilities that dissolve molecular structures, such as the disintegrate spell. *Mathematical genius (Ex): A moigno is extremely intelligent in matters limited to mathematics. Its Intelligence score is treated as 14 points higher for any such skill or ability checks. *Skills: A moigno’s knowledge (architecture and engineering) and knowledge (mathematics) is treated as per its modified Int score. A moigno receives a +5 racial bonus on Knowledge (mathematics). Category:Moignos Category:Outsiders Category:Inhabitants of Mechanus